The Rothschilds
The Rothschilds is a stage musical based on the Frederic Morton novel of the same name. Cast *Reid Shelton - Prince William of Hesse/Joseph Fouche/Herries/Prince Metternich *Hal Linden - Mayer Rothschild *Carol Fox Prescott - Gutele (Mama) Rothschild *Richard Balin - Amshel Rothschild *Mark Lamos - Solomon Rothschild *Joel Parks - Jacob Rothschild *C. David Colson - Nathan Rothschild *Allan Gruet - Kalman Rothschild *Sandra Thornton - Hannah Cohen *Jason Howard - Young Amshel *Kevin Ellicot - Young Solomon *Paris Themmen - Young Nathan *David Craig Moskin - Young Jacob *Robert Lenn - Sceptic Plot In 1772 Frankfurt, Germany, Jews are restricted to living in the ghetto and frequently are the victims of violence. Mayer Amschel Rothschild returns from Hanover, where he was an apprentice banker, to make his fortune in his home town. Because only twelve Jewish marriages are permitted in a given year, he is forced to come up with a plan in order to marry his fiancée Gutele. He reopens his shop, carrying goods and rare coins. At the Frankfurt Fair, he entices Prince William of Hesse with fanciful tales about rare coins, then bribes the prince in order to marry Gutele. Later, Mayer becomes agent for the court bankers, but he wants more. By 1778, Mayer and Gutele have five “Sons”, each of whom enters the business as soon as he is old enough. As they age, they and their father chafe at the many restrictions and indignities heaped upon Jews. In 1804, their success and their chutzpah take them to Denmark as superior court agents to the Danish king when Hesse must loan money to him to help fight a war. However, Hesse is overthrown by Napoleon, and Minister of Police Joseph Fouché takes over. When Mayer and his sons return to Germany, they find no court for which they can be agents. Mayer sends his older sons off to collect Hesse's debts before the French can get them, and sends his younger son, Nathan, to London to invest the money. Initially awkward in England, Nathan soon displays considerable investing talents. He falls in love with Hannah Cohen, an aristocratic English "Jewish Joan of Arc" devoted to charitable works . He eventually wins her over by pledging to loan money to England to help win their war against Napoleon if the Chancellor of the Exchequer Herries pledges to make Germany and Austria lift their restrictions on Jews. In Germany, Prince Metternich promises roughly the same thing if the Rothschilds make the loan. In 1818, Metternich reneges on his bargain, and old Mayer dies, broken-hearted. His sons scheme to force Metternich to come to terms by continually undercutting his price for peace bonds, although the plan brings them to the brink of bankruptcy. Metternich not only concedes but is forced to guarantee that all state bonds will be handled by the House of Rothschild. The ghetto walls are torn down, and Mayer's dream is realized. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Prologue: Pleasure and Privilege" – Prince William of Hesse *"One Room" – Mayer and Gutele (Mama) *"He Tossed a Coin" – Mayer, Vendors and Ensemble *"Sons" – Mayer, Gutele, Young Amshel, Young Solomon, Young Nathan and Young Jacob *"Everything" – Nathan, Gutele, Solomon, Kalman, Amshel and Jacob *"Rothschild and Sons" – Mayer, Nathan, Solomon, Kalman, Amshel and Jacob *"Allons" – Joseph Fouche and Male Ensemble *"Rothschild and Sons" (reprise) – Mayer, Nathan, Solomon, Kalman, Amshel and Jacob *"Sons" (reprise) – Gutele (Mama) Rothschild and Mayer Rothschild ;Act II *"Hymn: Give England Strength" – Herries and Male Ensemble *"This Amazing London Town" – Nathan Rothschild *"They Say" – Sceptic and Male Ensemble *"I'm in Love! I'm in Love!" – Nathan Rothschild *"I'm in Love! I'm in Love!" (reprise) – Hannah Cohen *"In My Own Lifetime" – Mayer Rothschild *"Have You Ever Seen a Prettier Little Congress?" – Prince Metternich *"Stability" – Prince Metternich and Ensemble *"Bonds" – Nathan, Solomon, Kalman, Amshel, Jacob, Prince Metternich and Ensemble Rothschilds, The